The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of CYNARA known commonly as Italian purple artichoke a perennial herb that is grown as a food crop for the production of edible vegetable delicacies. The new invention is known botanically as CYNARA scolymus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘PIETRO #3’. Cynara is in the family Asteraceae, formerly known as Compositae.
An individual plant of Cynara scolymus ‘PIETRO #3’ is comprised of main stem, lateral stems, leaves, and immature flower buds known as involucra. Each involucrum is made up of imbricate phyllaries also known as involucral bracts. Freshly harvested immature flower buds can be baked, grilled, boiled, or steamed, making the smooth part of the bracts, the setaceous receptacle, and the uppermost part of the peduncle, edible. If not harvested, but permitted to mature, flower buds will develop into flower heads known as capitula.
The new Cynara variety named ‘PIETRO #3’ was derived from a formal plant-breeding program that originated in Tarquinia, Italy and was in effect for more than twenty years. The program began with the goal of producing new hybrid plants that yield homogenous red and green edible artichokes. The inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has received and developed 42 lines of artichoke plants, from this specific breeding program in Italy. Bi-color Italian artichokes are popular in Italy and referred to as Romanesco artichokes, however, the solid red color is less desirable in Italy.
As part of the breeding program in Tarquinia, Italy, deliberate controlled cross-pollination took place in 2007 that resulted in whole plants, one of which yielded immature flower buds that were predominantly solid red in color as opposed to the desired bi-color. Vegetative propagules called ovoli were removed from said plant and transported to Lompoc, Calif. in 2008 where they were given to the inventor in Lompoc for further consideration and evaluation of potential commercial value in the United States. The inventor subsequently learned of the death of the individual who had supervised the breeding program in Italy. The actual parents of the 2007 cross are unknown, as they were unnamed, and identified only as proprietary plant material used in the Tarquinia breeding program for the purposes of cross-pollination.
In Lompoc, Calif., under the direct supervision of the inventor the vegetative propagules were field grown to maturity, after which ‘PIETRO #3’ was selected by the inventor in early 2010 based on the criteria of artichoke color, shape, size, and yield. The new Cynara plant variety named ‘PIETRO #3’ is a hybrid selection made by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. and derived from the original propagule collection sent from Tarquinia, Italy. The original propagule collection was derived from the deliberate controlled cross-pollination of an individual unnamed Cynara scolymus (unpatented) as the seed parent and an individual unnamed Cynara scolymus (unpatented) as the pollen parent. Other than genus and species, the identification of the parentage is limited to—proprietary plant material from the original breeding program in Tarquinian. Italy.
The closest comparison plant is Cynara scolymus ‘BCV 8-11’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,429). The comparison plant yields immature artichoke flower buds used as miniature gourmet delicacies, whereas immature artichoke flower buds from ‘PIETRO #3’ range in size from small to medium. The new cultivar ‘PIETRO #3’ is distinguishable from the comparison plant by immature artichoke bud size, shape, color, and yield.
The new Cynara variety named ‘PIETRO #3’ is characterized by upright habit, and tight, globe-shaped, dark red immature flower buds. ‘PIETRO #3’ exhibits high yield, producing 1 central and up to 34 lateral immature flower buds the first year. Asexual propagation is accomplished by the methods of division and tissue culture. Cultural requirements include full sun, well-draining soil, and moderate water. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 6.
The first asexual propagation of the new variety named ‘PIETRO #3’ was conducted in the inventor's laboratory in Lompoc, Calif. under the direct supervision of the inventor in 2010. The method used was tissue culture. Since that time field propagation has been carried out using the method of division. Under careful observation, ‘PIETRO #3’ has been determined uniform, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.